Fake relationship
by Britishauthor94
Summary: When a young lad won't except Helgas rejection Arnold asks helga if she would do a fake relationship to help her with her problem. But what happens when feelings are slowly shown? Warning: sex, rape, abuse, other type of rape, sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm new to this mates not really my password was lost and I can't get into my old account so if u remember me

this one girl messages me on here and I hope she would message me again she wanted me to do a halloween story

anyways do not own bla bla whatver

Basically going to give u a idea about what this is about prob has been done before but I am not sure

this is a romance story rated m maybe not at beginning but it will be so I will keep it at m

in high school as u call it in America

grade 11 so 16/17 age

helga and Arnold are on friendly terms but recently a boy has shown interest in her ( helga is hot and all that I'm a girl so not going to describe that) I'm 19

anyways helga has no interests in this boy becauSe she knows he just wants her for her body so she asks arnold to be her fake boyfriend for a few weeks but what happens when feelings are revealed? Also may have rape or sexual harassment Etc and sorry for spelling errors and I know I'm not a good writer

anyways here's chapter one

its september and and school has started from the summer holiday

7:50 am

"hello helga fancy seeing you again this year" said Thomas the star football (soccer) player of the school

A/n abbreviating thomas as tom

"what do you want Tom?" Asked helga in a irritated voice

" since you are still single why don't you let me show you a good time Friday nigt" says tom as he grabs her arse and leans in for a kiss

suddenly she smacks him away " who do you think you are treating me like some piece of filth" replied helga

" bitch you are the only girl who has rejected me is your brain fucked up or are you just a dyke?" asked tom

as helga starts to get into her locker she replies " no tom I am not lglesbian I focus on my studies because unlike you I want to succeed in life" said Helga

" but arnt you horny or something I mean a little fun doesn't hurt" replied tom as he grabs helga and slams her against the locker kissing her fiercely

( just say that they were early arriving to school )

he starts to unzip and unbutton his trousers but then helga pulls away and punches him hard and walks away

" bitch this isn't over" screamed tom

meanwhile 20 mins later when school properly begins

lesson 1 maths

" ok everyone study page 25-40 with a partner then we will review"

arnold looks and sees that helga looks worried but dares to ask " helga wanna be maths partners for today" asked arnold

" sure" she replied in a low voice

" look I know were suppose to be studying but I need to ask is something bothering you?" He asked with a frown

" we'll someone is, tom walkers he wont stop bugging me to date him and today he kissed me against my will" replied helga

" WHAT!" Screamed arnold

" look it's nothing don't worry about it he just isnt taking the hint that I'm just not interested " said helga

" but why I mean you don't like him?" Asked Arnold

" no he's a jerk " said hega

" look maybe we could fake a relationship" said arnold grabbing her hand

" that would be mad and no one would believe it especially if we didn't show PDA" said helga

" we'll how about we study and after lessons we could discuss it?" Asked Arnold

" ok" she said

later that day at 2 in afternoon driving home to Arnolds house

they walk in and go his room

" so you really want to do this?" Asked helga

" it couldnt hurt" said Arnold

" so what are the conditions?" Asked helga

" we'll I guess we hold hands but if we keep it on for more then 2/3 months then we may have to kiss in school nothing major but it cant be just a peck" said Arnold blushing

" I can't I never kissed" said helga trying to cover her face of shame

" but I thought u had sex with the schools headmasters boy Brandon or something" said Arnold shakily

"what we went on one date and while he tried to take off my clothes in the cinema I got us thrown out for screaming" said Helga laughing

" guessing he lied then ya?" asked arnold

" major lier" said helga smiling

then they start staring at each other and slowly inch closer lips touching and they kiss helga tries to pull away but Arnold brings her back into it opening his mouth trying to find her tongue but then a knock on the door interrupts them and sends them separating as fast as a leopard Chita wharver

" uh mate what are you guys doing?" Asked garold

" nothing we were hugging she needed comfort from a guy who hurt her" said Arnold

" right okay so want to go play some cricket?" Asked gerald

" maybe later I'll text you later mate helga needs a friend right now" said Arnold

" okay mate text ya later" said garald

" look I'm sorry about that kiss I guess I just never realized how beautiful you were and I just felt like it was right" said Arnold blushing madly

" uh thanks? But honestly it's ok we should prob practice because Tom may be suspicious" said helga

" right.. Now?" Asked Arnold _Arnold felt himself getting hard_

" we'll I'm free no homework might as we'll get our practice outta way" said Helga

a/n instead of the italics I'm going to do () inside will be thoughts

" right" said arnold

arnold leans down kisses her softly this Time getting her use to the touch and feel she responds and he tries to gain entrance into her mouth she escapes slowly tasting him but then pulls away

" that's enough... I gotta go" said helga and hurriedly runs out

( what was that about?)

sitting on her bed thinking about that kiss made her feel good she needed that but not just as a fake not feeling way

she wasn't sure if she could handle it without having a breakdown she can feel her panties wetness and wishes she had a boy to help her with her needs but for now she'll just have to suffer


	2. Chapter 2

The next day  
" hey helga did you fancy my lips on you yesterday?" Asked tom  
" no I did not and my boyfriend sure as hell didn't like it either once I told him"'said helga  
" boyfriend uh ya right" said tom  
Then Arnold walks up to tom and says " you ever touch her again I'll make sure your cock isn't able to please girls" said Arnold angrily  
" mate you don't understand she... She's sexy I want that pussy" replied tom  
" excuse me but that's her decision and she doesn't feel the same so leave her the hell alone" said Arnold  
" fine whatever" said tom  
Arnold runs up to helga " helga I didn't realize it was that bad" he brings her in for a hug  
" as much as this is fun I need to go to my locker later" said helga running off

A/n changing thoughts to italics sorry just realised I forgot about this iPad app called pages

What's her deal it's almost like she's scared of me

Arnold ignores his urges and decides to calm his problem but it turns out to be a fail he lays on his bed takes off his trousers and starts stroking himself moaning softly that feels so much better the release of my hormones  
He gets up gets into a shower cleans himself and texts garald  
A/n underline will be texts

Ready for cricket?  
g. Sorry mate gotta attend the cinema with my girlfriend  
a how about tomorrow?  
G sure mate gtg

Why am I single I could get a girl if i wanted but I like helga but she could never feel the same not after all these years there's no way she could

Meanwhile walking helga walking home  
I should of took the opportunity  
" hey helga fancy seeing you here" said tom  
" leave me alone now please I beg you take the bloody hint" said tom  
" look I surrender okay just wanted to apologize I acted like a fool" said tom he slowly walks closer to me as She backs away  
" I just can't help my feelings helga your lovely" said tom inching closer slightly touching her slowly not enough to make her realise  
" I have a boyfriend" said helga  
" I know that but that doesn't mean that a innocent temptation can't haunt you, your a beautiful girl and you deserve someone better someone who will become a pro footballer" said tom seductively  
He kisses her and pushes her against a building and she struggles to push him away he starts grinding against her special spot she screams but he puts his hand over her mouth "you scream and your precious boyfriend dies" said tom showing her the knife is his pocket  
He continues to kiss her but then a sound happaned a strange noise and then a dog comes out of no where and runs off.. He ignores that and goes back to his duties  
While he is struggling to unbutton her school uniform a jogger runs by and stops " everything okay?" Asked the women he turns around and " yes just a bit of fun but helga gets her attention and shakes her head and the women got the hint and ran off  
He goes back to unbuttoning her shirt slowly and goes for her breast slowly messaging it and feeling the softness of her skin but then sirens go off and he releases her and runs off in a fast run  
" phew I'm so glad she got the hint" said helga in a whisper


	3. Chapter 3

"Phew so glad so glad she got the hint" said helga quietly  
Helga runs off to her house  
I came believe tom would do that. Ugh I need to sleep  
Next morning  
Helga is no where in sight  
Tom laughs evilly

"Oh no" Arnold says to himself  
Arnold walks up to to and "what did you do to make her stay home" asked Arnold  
"I didn't do anything she's just afraid to have fun" said tom  
Arnold pushes him against the locker getting stares from other students as they think a fight is going to occur  
" fine all I did was grab her tits and feel them that's all" said tom  
Why would he do that?

15 minutes later  
In maths lesson helga arrives late but is not tardy because of a note

She gives tom a rude look  
She sits down next to Arnold and he whispers " are you okay?"  
" yea no worries" said helga

The next lesson

Ok everyone were going to watch a documentary on animals that live in America and then have a quiz

The teacher turns the lights off, tom gets up and sits by helga he whispers "you scream and I'll make sure you die slow and painfully" she nods  
A/n Arnold or any of her friends are not in this lesson

Tom starts to act casually taking notes from the film then he slowly unzips and unbutton her pants she tries to act normal but she is having second thoughts of letting him do this act of Shame  
For the time being she doesn't move  
Tom slowly moves his hand in her panties and rubs the outside of her panties she starts to figit  
He moves his inside her panties entering her opening but then she realizes it has gone to far she smacks his hand away and whispers " please if your going to sexually assault me don't do it in school otherwise I'll tell the teacher everything

He nods and agrees

Later that day

"Helga look I hope everything was okay in animal lessons ?" Asked Arnold  
She nods a yes  
" ok that's good"  
He give her a quick kiss but she pulls away and runs off  
Later that day  
Arnold decides to ring helga  
"Hello"  
" are you sure your okay?"  
" Arnold I know u want to help but this is my battle I just need to get through it ok?"  
" ok helga bye" hangs up  
Helgas mobile rings  
Unknown number  
"Hello"  
" meet me at 210 on same street as you." Then hangs up  
She gets up puts her shoes on and goes to the house  
She arrives and knocks tom answers  
" hey I changed this threat and added something kinky ok?" Said tom  
" what is it because I still have standards" said helga  
" don't think you have a choice now though so I was thinking I'd rather have a 3some" said tom  
" No I'm not even bi I'm straight" said helga  
" not today your not" said tom  
Then walks in a girl in a naughty outfit and a open pussy underwear and a shirt that's so low cut that her boobs were bouncing out

" hey sexy lets go get you changed" said Angie  
She pulls helga and leads her into the toilet  
" just change into this look I'm sorry for what he makes me do in advance ok because I honestly don't like doing this to straight girls I'm bisexual but prefer men" said Angie  
" what's your name?" Asked helga  
" Angie short for Angela" said  
Helga nods  
" we'll lets go and once again I'm sorry" said Angie  
" you guys look so sexy" said tom  
" Angie start us off" said tom

Angie starts to walk over to helga and slowly leans in and kisses her  
Then she starts to touch her but helga pulls away  
" is there another way money I have money please don't make me do this" screamed helga  
" listen to me if you don't do this I will kill your boyfriend" said tom  
" Angie if you refuse as we'll I'll Kill you" said tom

" fine" said helga  
Angie leans back in starts to touch her breast pulls the right one out and sucks on the nipple  
Then tom comes over and gets underneath helga and starts to play with her pussy he goes into his pocket and gets the dildo and puts it on the ground next To him  
He contines to message helgas pussy while Angie works on her breasts  
He sticks his finger inside her opening and within seconds she's wet

He's gets up and pushes Angie off of helga  
" my turn " said tom  
Tom slips helgas corset off and then takes his own shirt off  
He rubs himself against her moaning

He kisses her then says " Angie kiss her then me" Angie kisses her then kisses tom

" okay next" said tom  
" helga play with Angie pussy till she cums and then eat it lick it off or else" said tom  
As helga gets below Angie tom preps himself he's going to stroke himself as it happens  
" ok start" said tom  
Tom starts to stroke himself and helga sticks her finger inside her pussy in and out and thankfully she was wet fast she closed her eyes and licked it  
Tom was satisfied and ready to enter her but then sirens went off  
While he's distracted she gets up punches him and runs off

" bitch I said I'd kill Arnold if you don't do this now slowly get back here and if you don't I'll make sure his death is slow and painful and he'll watch me fuck you while he's dying" said tom

She slowly walks back over she sits on the bed Angie comes over and there bodies rub against eachother she kisses her and then Angie brings her up in a position so tom could get himself ready Angie contines to kiss helga and then tom joins in from behind kissing back and neck leaving a hickey on her shoulder

Angie gets up and pushes helga down on the bed tom gets himself nice and ready and puts his cock into helgas mouth  
Helga Immediently shoves it out with her tongue  
" now helga you suck my cock and give me a nice blow job otherwise this will become difficult" said tom  
He shoves his cock inside her mouth making it go In n out and he plays with her right boob while Angie plays with her pussy and grabs the dildo  
Tom takes his cock out of her mouth and then squirts cum all over face and then laughs about it  
Angie looks apologetic  
" ok time for the moment of pleasure " said tom ( helgas only going with it to protect Arnold's life)

"Angie give me the lube and dildo" said tom  
" here" said Angie  
Angie gets up and hands helga the dildo  
" okay helga when I say okay you put the strap on dildo and enter Angie from behind ok and while you do that I want you to rub her" said tom  
Helga nods  
" ok do it" said tom helga puts on the strap on and then enters her from behind and starts to rub her and touch her  
Tom grabs a condom and then slowly enters helga he feels the tightness off her hymen and that she's a Virgin  
Helga starts to bit her lip and hold in her scream of pain  
Within minutes it feels no pain  
Tom starts to go roughly In and out amd contines for 10 mins then they all release  
" okay now helga I want you to put the dildo inside you and I want you two to make out passionately" said tom  
Helga puts the dildo inside her and Angie goes up to her and kisses her shoving her tongue into her mouth moaning and meanwhile tom is watching the action and as he's watching he Is touching himself madly and apparent cum is coming out of his cock  
" okay you two that's enough torture for one day" said tom  
" one last thing this little fun were having will last 8 weeks and then you are free and I'll be out of your life's okay? And if not you know what will happan  
Do not tell Anyone or else I have mates that will make your life hell" said tom


	4. Chapter 4

Helga quickly texts Arnold and asks if she could come over and within seconds his response is yes  
" hey can I talk to you and you have to promise me not to do anything" said helga" look I won't as long as you tell me why you are shy about kissing me your best friend?" Said Arnold  
" deal" said helga  
" ok so what's wrong?" Said Arnold " we'll tom thinks your my boyfriend but he's threatening me and making me do terrible actions" Said helga  
" really helga why don't you tell the police?" Asked Arnold " if it doesn't happan you die" said helga  
" but why would u save me and let him use you like that" asked Arnold  
" we'll maybe the reason I'm shy kissing you is because i like you as more then a friend it never stopped" said helga  
She starts to be to up but Arnold stops her and then leans in wen kisses her slowly she responds but then she pulls away "you don't wanna kiss me after what I had to just do" said helga  
" helga I could care less you are saving my life by doing that you deserve to be rewarded" said Arnold  
" but I don't want you to kiss me because you feel you have to I want you to kiss me because you feel the same way" said helga she slowly gets up and runs off " but I do" said Arnold" she was gone though " dammit" said Arnold

Meanwhile at helgas house around 9 at night  
She goes to the bath and washes herself throughly  
After the bath she brushes her teeth getting the taste out  
Then around 11 she goes to sleep

a/n know it's short but had to be done

working on next chapter and will be up as soon as I'm don prob in a coupl hiours


End file.
